TMNT One Shots
by WrenNightingale
Summary: So this will be a collection of one shots about the turtles spanning from the 2003 til now series. May be mostly about Leo (favorite turtle) but will also include his bros on their crazy adventures. Also will introduce an OC maybe for a longer story.
1. Chapter 1

He silently made his way to the top floor like a shadow unseen by any of those supposedly guarding the tower he was climbing. This would be the final warning he would give after losing his home for the second time and nearly losing his family. So tonight while his family believed him to be out only to get food he was on a secondary mission of his own to see the enemy. And this time he hoped that she got the message because he was done with her going after his family and being back and forth on which side she was on.

Watching her from above talking to the statue of her 'father' Oroku Saki, the blue banded turtle had to hold in a growl. Calming himself, he continued to watch and listen to her before deciding to strike just as silent as he had come in. After a quick exchange of words and swordplay Hamato Leonardo stood before the woman who called herself The Shredder now.

"Is that a threat?" she asked anger swimming to the surface with her hate.

"No a warning." Leo answered calmly. "Consider this a courtesy call to make sure you don't forget."

Karai stood still watching the turtle, her hated enemy, for what he had done to her and her clan as well as her father.

"Oh and Karai." Leo said walking away from her slowly. "Stay away from my family!"

He jumped into the air and on one fluid motion drew his sword swinging it at the statue of Oroku Saki with a yell. As the head fell the turtle disappeared leaving the area before Karai could call in backup from some other source. After running a good distance he turned back to the building with a grimace hoping that Karai would take the warning to heart. But he knew within his heart that they would probably face one another once more in battle.

"Now to get some food so Mikey doesn't take my head off." the turtle told himself with a smile.

Thinking of his brothers made him smile as he left behind those that meant him and his family harm for things that they had gotten themselves into. All he could hope for now is that he would have the time to take care of and be there for his family while they healed.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo sat alone in the dojo trying to focus on meditating on his own with the noise of his brother's drifting in around him. He was finding it difficult to find peace as his mind wandered back to the mushroom monster that had made them live their worst nightmares. His mind always seemed to wonder as he listened to his brothers and friends as they did their own thing in the main room of the Lair.

"Man that monster mushroom thing was insane." Mickey said with a laugh.

"No kiddin' Mike." Raph agreed. "Never wanna go through that again."

"Yeah it was something." Donnie spoke up from wherever he was.

Opening his eyes, Leo listened to his brothers talk about the monster that they well he but he wouldn't say that had recently defeated. No one except Master Splinter knew what he was afraid of and though he wished he could keep it that way he knew that it was only a matter of time.

"Hey, what do ya think Leo's afraid of?" Mikey asked looking over to the dojo.

"Fearless ain't afraid of anything." Raph told his brothers. "How else do ya think he defeated that thing?"

"I guess you're right, Raph."

Leo left the dojo quietly, feeling odd as he headed toward his room not wanting to interrupt his brothers or be in the way. He may have faced his fear in a way but there was still a part of him that did not want to disappoint them.

"Leo!" Mikey called from behind him.

Leo stepped to the side as a water balloon went sailing passed him and turned to find his youngest brother smiling at him. Shaking his head, Leo couldn't help but smile back at Mikey who ran over to him with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey Leo?" Mikey asked, blue eyes wide.

"Yes Mikey?" Leo questioned crossing his arms.

"What are ya afraid of?"

Leo looked at Mikey for a moment then glanced over to see that Donnie and Raph were also watching and listening to them.

"Mikey I'm..." he began then stopped to think about what to say.

"See Mike, Fearless isn't afraid of anything." Raph spoke up from the couch.

Leo looked to his red banded little brother shaking his head before continuing on to his room without another word. He went in to the room shutting the door sighing as he rubbed his face moving toward his bed while taking off his gear and putting it away. Sometimes he wished that he could tell his brothers his problems and fears but that wasn't the way of a leader or older brother. And there was no way that he was going to put his problems on on his brothers or friends because he was supposed to be their leader, the one that they could turn to when needed. Laying down on his bed, Leo closed his eyes wishing to go back to when they were just tots and didn't have to worry about anything.

* * *

Waking in the middle of the night, Leo sat up looking around frantically before he calmed himself down. Getting out of bed, he rubbed his eyes making his way to his door quietly feeling the need to check on his brothers. Even as he pushed the nightmare that woke him to the back of his mind as he left the room as silently as he was able. The first of his brothers that he found was the easiest by far since the purple banded turtle was in his still lit lab. Quietly he made his way to his second youngest brother who was slumped over his desk with papers all around him.

"Oh Donnie." Leo whispered shaking his head. "No wonder you've always got something up with your neck."

Shaking the younger turtle gently Leo helped the still slightly asleep turtle to his own room and bed. After taking Donnie in, Leo left quietly to find Mikey wondering where the youngest turtle could be since he wasn't in bed or in front of the TV. It didn't take him long though to find Mikey as he walked into the kitchen where the youngest turtle was.

"Mikey?" Leo asked quietly. "Are you sleep walking and eating?"

The youngest turtle didn't respond as he took a large bite out of a slice of pizza turning around to walk away. The eldest turtle just smiled placing a hand on Mikey's shoulder and guided him back to his room while he finished eating.

"Only you Mikey." Leo whispered pushing him down onto his bed.

After making sure that his brother wouldn't be moving and would stay in bed for awhile hopefully Leo quietly left the room.

" _Now to find Raph."_ he thought. _"Then maybe I can get a little more sleep before my morning workout and meditation."_

Heading toward Raph's room, he looked in to find that his younger brother wasn't there at all. Turning back he headed toward the dojo where he noticed a light on when it should have been dark. Looking in Leo caught sight of his little brother going at his punching bag like there was no tomorrow. Staying quiet the blue banded turtle stepped into the dojo wondering why Raph was in there.

"Whaddaya want, Fearless?" Raph asked having spotted his brother.

"What are you doing Raph?" Leo asked back without answering the question.

"Doesn't concern you, oh Fearless one."

"Concerns me when my brother is up hitting a bag early in the morning."

He wouldn't tell Raph that he hated the nickname Fearless or that he had had a nightmare that sent him in search of his brothers.

"We it don't concern ya so just go." Raph growled. "I ain't got nothing to say to ya."

"Alright fine." Leo said not wanting to fight. "Good night."

"Whatever Fearless."

Leo sighed, leaving the room and heading back to his own knowing that now he wouldn't be going back to sleep. Instead once he was alone he sat huddled in the corner and let his mind wander to places he normally would not during the day. The only time he allowed himself to be vulnerable when no one else could see him and no one could call him Fearless.


End file.
